


Trouble

by ficdirectory



Series: Criminal Minds Drabbles [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficdirectory/pseuds/ficdirectory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prentiss has trouble in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

Prentiss could put a name to it, if she chose to. But she really didn't. She preferred her heartbreak to remain as compartmentalized as the rest of her. She didn't dwell. She didn't share. Just kept her chin up and did her best to move on.

When anybody at work asked, Prentiss said she was fine. When Derek teased her, she took it in stride.

It was only when she went home each night that it really affected her. There was something about an empty house. An empty side of the bed that could have - and should have - been filled by the person who loved her more than anything. The person who had proposed. Who would have married her, if Prentiss had said yes.

But she turned it down.

It was for simple reasons, really. She didn't want to cheat someone out of genuine love, affection and attention that they would get with someone else.

With her, all they would get was a lot of work, and Prentiss knew that wasn't fair.


End file.
